Music Box
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: 'They were painted the same, every detail was identical. The same shape, the same designs, but on this inside their songs were different. A series of oneshots about the twins. HikaruxKaoru Rated T for later chapters, may go up to M'
1. In the Garden

Summary- 'They were painted the same, every detail was identical. The same shape and the same designs, but on this inside their songs were different. A series of oneshots about the twins. HikaruxKaoru Rated T for later chapters, may go up to M'

**-Prologue-**

When Hikaru and Kaoru were 4 years old their mother took them to a fancy little shop were special items were sold. There were many funny looking clocks that, every day at noon, tiny birds would pop out and make a "coo coo" noise. Also in the store were many different watches and bracelets that were kept safe in glass cases. The jewelry were mostly made from gold and silver, but the clocks were made from wood with hints of bronze.

The details on the clocks were remarkable. Kaoru studied each one, making out every inch of it. He liked the rhythm of the 'tick tock tick tock' that each one made. He reached a small hand to one of them, only wishing to feel the beautifully crafted wooden carving, but suddenly a small blue bird jumped out of a tiny door and made a loud "KOO KOO!" sound in his face. He yelped and ran into his brothers arms. Hikaru giggled and kissed the top of Kaoru's head.

"It's okay Kao. It's just a birdy." Hikaru Promised.

Kaoru sighed and made an embarrassed smile.

The boy's mother spoke to the man at the front desk. Usually she would never enter a place such as this. The strange clocks were much too tacky for her taste. But she thought this could be a good gift for the twins. The man behind the desk nodded to her request and lead her and the boys to one section of the shop were there were dozens of small music boxes, each were hand painted with beautiful art and designs.

"Okay Hikaru, Kaoru. I want each of you to pick your own music box. Make sure to listen to it's song first okay? Pick your favorite one."

The two nodded in unison and began to search for a acceptable music box with a tune that they would listen to for years and years to come.

After they had both chosen a box they begged their mother to have them painted the same. She didn't understand why, the current colors and designs were decent enough but her boys wanted them both painted orange and blue. Those were their favorite colors after all. She agreed and scheduled for the items to be re-designed. On the drive home they both had fallen asleep in each others arms to the tunes of their new lullabies. It must have been a successful journey for each night, before Hikaru and Kaoru would sleep, they would wind up the music boxes and the tunes would play until the twins dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Years later<strong>

Hikaru sat on the edge of his and Kaoru's bed and held his music box in his lap. He ran a finger along the orange lines and swirls that decorated his sacred little treasure. It was coated in a azure blue with curvy orange strokes that took the form of thorny vines. In the center of the box's lid there was a royal blue rose painted on. It was exactly the same as Kaoru's.

Hikaru took a deep breath. He was always nervous to open it. He feared that one day the devices would play the same song, making the twins one single person. Hikaru could see the nightmare clearly. Him and Kaoru would be joined in a single body, two heads, two hearts, one body. He shivered at this thought. Hikaru never wanted to be apart from Kaoru but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to be _that_ close.

He slowly turned the key until it was wound all the way. Then, very cautiously, he opened the music box.

It took a moment for it to start but soon enough it played his chosen song. It started out slow but gradually speed up. It was a beautiful tune, it was happy and it always made him smile. He listened to the song and it reminded him of the garden that him and Kaoru played hide and seek in.

It made him think of playing pretend in the backyard. Running around aimlessly and laughing with his brother never too far behind. It was at Hikaru's favorite part in the song. This part always made him think of the spring. When Kaoru's favorite roses would bloom and when the birds would wake him up in the morning. Then he thought of that one spring day when Kaoru had found a funny looking bird and dragged Hikaru out to the garden to see it. The bird wore white feathers, had a long black beak, red webbed feat, and a red masked face. It had these feathers on its head and neck that made it look as if it had mad scientist hair. (A/N: By the way the bird is a Japanese crested ibis)

"Isn't it pretty?" Kaoru said dreamily.

Hikaru almost burst out in laughter. It was such a silly looking creature. Pretty was the farthest thing from it. But then he say Kaoru's face. His eyes sparkled and he had this astonished smile. It was like he had seen a unicorn or something truly magical, not some weird looking bird. All he could do was smile too.

"Yeah. It's really pretty Kao."

The song began to slow, it was close to ending. Hikaru smiled to himself. Funny The music box that _he_ had chosen reminds him only of his twin brother.

The song had finally stopped and Hikaru shut the box.

Just then the door to his and his twin's room opened and Kaoru peaked in.

"Hikaru, Mommy let me buy us a new video game. Want to come play with me?"

The younger twin noticed the music box in Hikaru's lap.

"Oh are you busy?" He didn't really know how you could be busy by holding a box but he didn't want to disturb his brother if it was important.

Hikaru lifted the box and set it gently on his bedside table.

"No, I'll come play. Did you get the new racecar one we saw on the TV?"

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Come on, we can play a few levels before dinner."

The twins raced down the stairs, excited for their new toy.

Hikaru wondered what Kaoru's music box tune made him think of. He hoped it was himself, but that was just a selfish thought.

'A/N: Woot! My first Ouran Highschool fic. The bird part was kind of a tribute to the Scarlet Ibis. I love that story. Oh and if you were wondering Hikaru's music box tune is Flying Delivery Service music box version (from Kiki's Delivery Service.) Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. As the Snow fell

lotlot (): Thank you very much ^^ I'm glad you like it.

**5 years later (The twins are now 15)**

Hikaru yawned and sat up from his and his brothers bed and stretched. He rubbed his neck and noticed his brother was still sleeping beside him.

Strange. Karoru and Hikaru would always wake up at the same time. It was something they had always done. Maybe he was pretending to be asleep. Hikaru leaned over to see his brother who's back was to him. There was something strange about his breathing. It seemed to be breathing very fast like he had been running for a long time.

Hikaru quickly became concerned and gently placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. He gasped and pulled it away when he felt how hot his brother's body was. He defiantly had a fever. Hikaru shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up. He didn't budge. This made him even more concerned and he began to call out his name.

"Kaoru? Kaoru! Wake up!" He shouted, now he was scared. He was breathing but he wasn't responding when Hikaru tried to wake him up.

"Kaoru are you listening?" He flipped his twin over to see his face. His eyes were already open. He was awake after all. Hikaru sighed in releif but he then noticed the tears in Kaoru's eyes. He suddenly began to shiver violently and whimper in pain.

"H-Hika..." He whispered

"Kaoru are you okay? Here I'll call a doctor."

He reached to the bedside table and dialed for the doctor his cell phone. A weak hand grasped his arm and Hikaru turned his head to his brother.

"D-don't leave." Tears ran down his face as he pleaded for his brother to stay with him.

Hikaru nodded and embraced his sick brother in his arms.

"I wont go anywhere Kao. I promise." He whispered against Karou's muffled sobs into his chest. He wasn't sure how a fever had gotten him so emotional but Hikaru had no problem with being asked to stay with his beloved other half.

Soon enough the doctor had arrived and took Kaoru's temperature , listened to his breathing, even took a blood sample. Kaoru had a fever of 40.83 degrees Celsius (105.5 Fahrenheit) The doctor said that if his fever rises to 41.1 Celsius (106 Fahrenheit) he is to be taken to a hospital immediately. The doctor agreed to stay close by the Hitachi manor in case Kaoru needed his assistance.

"He may experience symptoms of delusion, hallucinations, irritability, confusion, convulsions, dehydration..."

The list went on and Hikaru could not bare to listen anymore. He sat next to Kaoru, who had fallen asleep randomly, and held his hand. He squeezed it a bit tighter everytime the doctor mentioned a new awful symptom. Since it was confirmed that Kaoru's sickness was not contagious, Hikaru was free to stay with him through his recovery. That was the one bright side to all of this.

After the doctor has left Kaoru began to stir in his sleep. He mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Nnnn...m-music..."

"You want me to play music for you?"

Kaoru coughed and nodded. He turned his his head to the nightstand and stared at his music box. Hikaru would have smiled if the situation was different. He picked up the device and wound it up. He then carefully placed it in Kaoru's lap and opened the lid.

Kaoru's song was different from Hikaru's. It was softer, slower. It was less happy, but it wasn't sad. It played a much simpler tune and it gave off a kind of sleepy vibe. Hikaru remembered when he used to listen to it, it would make him very drowsy and he would have to close it.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he stared into space.

Such beautiful music, such beautiful colors.

The tune would make him think of winter, when Hikaru would urge him to go play outside in the snow. He remembered they would always make two snowman right next to each other. Their stick hands would always be touching and their mouths were made from stones that were aligned in smiles. He could remember so clearly the footprints they made as they walked hand in hand into the snowy abyss.

But his absolute favorite memory of the winter days was one evening. The sun had already set and the way the snow fell from the stars made the sky look especially magnificent that night. He was laying down staring straight up into the sky. The snow fell softly and all was at peace. There was only one thing that could make that moment more perfect.

Then he felt a gloved hand over his, right on cue. Hikaru lied next to him and watched the sky in silence. They did not need to speak. The pure beauty that the snow and the stars created for them was enough. They lied there for a long while until Hikaru cupped Kaoru's cheek with his hand and suddenly kissed him. His hand was cold but his lips were warm and they made Kaoru feel hot inside. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his other half and deepened the kiss.

Hikaru smirked into the kiss and then pulled away. Kaoru pouted at the interruption. The older chuckled and lightly pecked his nose.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you keep lying here. Come on it's getting late anyway and I know you're tired."

It was true, Kaoru was exhausted. He yawned and began to move to get up but was scooped up into Hikaru's arms before he could.

"Hikaru! I can walk by myself."

His brother only smiled and carried him bridal style back to the house.

Now Kaoru really couldn't walk. He couldn't even move. He just stared at the ceiling and listened to his song that Hikaru played for him. The tune became more muffled and his vision blurred. He began to see the same snow he saw that night. It fell from his ceiling and gradually coated the room in fluffy whiteness. Kaoru made an amused smile and watched the tiny snowflakes fall gracefully around him.

His vision became more blurry and he saw strange ghostly creature begin to form in the air. They looked a bit like koi fish. They swam in thin air and disappeared then reappeared again. It was like they were dancing to the music boxes tune.

How fascinating.

Kaoru raised a hand from the bed and made an attempt to pet one of the fish. Before he could touch it, it vanished. He moved to pet another one but that one vanished as well. Soon they reappeared in a different place, it was like they were mocking him.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow as he watch Kaoru trying to grab thin air. The music box had stopped a while before.

"Kaoru, what are you trying to reach?"

He didn't move his gaze from the ceiling. He spoke in a drowsy whisper.

"They're so neat Hika. I wanna catch one for you." He shut his eyes, "They like the music, Hika."

"Kaoru the music isn't playing anymore."

Kaoru's eyes opened and he frowned.

"That's just because you don't hear well enough. They can hear it."

Hikaru wondered who "They" were. This must have been the symptoms of the fever the doctor told him about. What was his brother seeing? Why couldn't he see it too? Kaoru was in his own world and Hikaru was not a part of it.

"Kaoru? Can you hear my voice? Can you look at me?" He wanted to be noticed. He couldn't bare to see his twin go off into an unknown world without him.

His younger brother moved his eyes around like he was searching for something. Then his lids became heavy and he began to mumble.

"Nnnn...love you...Hika..." He muttered before falling asleep.

Hikaru sighed. Kaoru was not himself. He hoped to god he got better soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hikaru had woken up turned to check on Kaoru. He was shaking again and had his eyes squeezed shut. Hikaru moved closer to embrace his brother but was suddenly pushed away.<p>

"W-who are you?" Kaoru demanded. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

Hikaru's heart broke. His own brother, his twin, his lover, his other half, did not know who he was.

"Kaoru it's me Hika." He was sitting up from the bed now, just as startled and confused as Kaoru was.

He reached an arm to comfort his twin but he flinched and pulled away. His eyes began to water as they filled with terror.

He really thought Hikaru might hurt him.

The older wanted to cry too. He wanted to hug his brother and tell him he loved him no matter how sick he was and kiss his tears away.

But that would only terrify him more.

Swallowing his emotions he put on a content face and said as calmly as he could:

"I'm Hikaru. I'm your twin brother. You are very sick right now and you don't remember me." His voice cracked at the last two words. "I'm not going to hurt you alright? I would never hurt you. I love you and you're going to be okay."

He couldn't resist any longer. He threw himself at his sick brother and wrapped his arms around him, whispering "I love you"s and "It'll be okay" over and over again.

Kaoru just stared into space, not moving an inch. He did not understand where he was and he didn't know who this boy was...but he felt unusually safe in his arms. Finally he relaxed and buried his head in the boy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. I'll make sure you get better, I promise. I won't ever leave you. I love you."

* * *

><p>The next few days were pure torture for Hikaru. From Kaoru crying when he didn't remember who he was, to shaking uncontrollably and vomiting stomach acid. He had a very tough time keeping food down. It went on for 5 more days.<p>

Then one night the doctor pulled the thermometer from his mouth and smiled.

"Ha! 37 degrees Celsius (99 degrees F) his fever broke!"

Hikaru imediatly looked up and his eyes went wide. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed and held Kaoru's hand as he slept.

"You mean he's better? He's okay?"

The doctor nodded and Hikaru practically screamed with joy. He squeezed Kaorus hand. Then..he felt him squeeze back.

He turned to his brother, who still slept soundly.

He was back. He wouldn't have to be lost anymore. He could _see_ Hikaru again. The older brother leaned down and peck Kaoru's forehead.

"I told you so."

**A/N: Well I don't like how that one ended, I wish I could have stretched it out a bit longer but I really wanted to get this chapter out. I'm not sure if I'll continue. Let me know what you think. By the way Kaoru's music box tune is Sanctuary (Passion) music box version by Utada Hikaru. (-Oh that's funny I just noticed Hikaru is in their name) Both of their songs are on YouTube.**


End file.
